


[podfic] But I'm Not a Soldier

by idyll, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Pepper Spray, Podfic, cis!girl Stiles, cis!girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The first time Derek shoves Stiles against a wall, she pepper sprays him in his face."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] But I'm Not a Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts), [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But I'm Not a Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421507) by [idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll). 



**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe - gender changes, always a girl, girl!Stiles, canon-compliant violence, pepper spray

 **Length:** 00:31:02  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28TWolf%29%20_But%20I%27m%20Not%20a%20Soldier_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
